bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?
Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series ShapeTales. The first story deals with Charlie’s fear of monsters, while the second story is a retelling of the bible story of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Its a spoof of Veggietales' Where's God When I'm S-scared?! Plot Forest Intro Jimmy the Sphere and Alvin the Cone receive a letter from a viewer named Sam Bollman, who is afraid because she sometimes thinks there are monsters under her bed. After Alvin reveals he once thought the same thing only to realize the 'monsters' were his squishy rabbit slippers, Jimmy introduces a story about when Charlie Cylinder got afraid. Tales from the Kelper In the first segment, Tales from the Kelper, Charlie Cylinder is watching a scary movie ("Frankenhand") before being told by Mom Smiley that he needs to go to bed. However, the movie has made him afraid and after imagining that there are monsters in his darkened room, Jimmy and Alvin drop in to help. After some discussion, the pair comfort Charlie in song about how he does not need to be scared because The Lord is watching out for him and He is bigger than anything. Charlie Cylinder is then confronted by Frankenhand who reveals that he is really just an actor from Hollywood, OH. Charlie is then convinced that "The Lord is bigger" and after Jimmy, Alvin, and Frankenhand leave, Dad Smiley comes in. The pair then discuss how The Lord takes care of them and that Charlie needs to be more careful about what he watches in the future. Daniel and the Lions' Den (ShapeTales Version) The second segment is the story of Daniel and the Lions' Den. King Darius (Lumiere Smiley) is in his court with his Wisemen (The Pyramids) when he confides that he has had a nightmare and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen are unable to find an answer, but Daniel (Alvin the Cone) arrives and correctly interprets the dream. Impressed, Darius then promotes Daniel as his second-in-command. However, the Wisemen become jealous and make a plan to trick Daniel into breaking a new law that says that Darius' subjects may only pray to him. Soon after, the Wisemen catch Daniel praying to The Lord and throw him into the Lions' Den in accordance with the law. Daniel hears the growling lions and is afraid, but an Angel comforts him telling him that The Lord is with him. Meanwhile, the Wisemen celebrate their supposed victory and Darius spends a restless night praying that Daniel's God is protecting him. The next day, Darius runs to the lions' den and finds Daniel alive and well. Darius changes the law so that everybody must pray only to Daniel's God and turns to punish the scheming Wisemen, who subsequently quit their jobs and flee. Characters * Jimmy the Sphere * Alvin the Cone/Daniel * Charlie Cylinder * Mom Smiley * Dad Smiley * Lumiere Smiley/King Darius * The Pyramids/Wisemen Songs * ShapeTales Theme Song * The Lord is Bigger Than the Boogieman * The Baby Kangaroo Song * King Darius Suite(ShapeTales Version) * Oh No, What Are We Gonna Do? (ShapeTales Version) * Fear Not, Daniel (ShapeTales Version) * You Were in His Hand (ShapeTales Version) * What Have We Learned Video Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:ShapeTales